


far from home, but close to each other

by petermjwarrior



Series: far from home, but close to each other [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adorable Michelle Jones, Adorable Peter Parker, Before THAT post credits scene, Brad Davis is a dick, Cuties, Dorks in Love, F/M, Happy Michelle Jones, Happy Peter Parker, Peter really wants to go on a proper date with MJ, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petermjwarrior/pseuds/petermjwarrior
Summary: peter and mj sit together on the plane ride back to new york. a lot of cuteness and fluff ensues.





	far from home, but close to each other

**Author's Note:**

> hi babies!  
petermj owns my heart. me and a gc i am in on twitter were being soft about a potential deleted scene following peter and mj on the plane after their europe trip in ffh. this is how i see said deleted scene played out. if we don’t get the scene then at least i gave you some soft petermj content.
> 
> i am planning a story where petermj return to europe for a romantic getaway. not sure when that will be put up just yet bc i am preparing to go back to uni. i had to delete all my old works bc i couldn’t keep on track of them, so i guess i am starting fresh.
> 
> i really hope you enjoy this 🥰🥰

Peter Parker and Michelle Jones were _dating_. As in, they met up on Tower Bridge after Peter’s final battle with Mysterio, hugged each other, had a long conversation in which they revealed their mutual feelings towards one another, and kissed three times. Neither of them wanted to pull away from the kiss, but Michelle needed to get back to their classmates and Peter needed to be checked over. As the trip was coming to an end, they promised to save each other a seat on the plane. Hopefully, it would all work out and Brad wouldn’t pull some sort of shit to get MJ to sit next to him instead. Peter regretted almost accidentally killing him via drone, no-one deserved that. But he still hated Brad. With a passion. 

Peter was so excited to finally be able to use the dual headphone adapter with MJ and watch films with her, the whole time. It felt more special now they were in a relationship, rather than on his plan when he wasn’t even sure how she felt about him. There was going to be a lot of cuddling involved, too. That’s what people in relationships did, right?

’You ready to get on, loser?’

Peter snapped out of his thoughts and turned to face MJ. He practically melted at the sight of her, he thought she looked so beautiful. She was just wearing a simple outfit, with the black dahlia necklace round her neck. Her curly hair wasn’t in the same ponytail he was used to, instead she’d opted to wear it down. He stared at her for a few full moments, mouth threatening to fall open. How was it possible that a simple guy like him (superpowers or not) got the chance to date an ethereal angel like her?

’Stop staring at me like that,’ MJ deadpanned, but she was smiling.

’S-sorry, I can’t help it. You just look so beautiful and I just can’t believe how someone like me ended up with-‘ Peter was cut off by MJ gently threading her fingers through his.

’You’re not too bad yourself, Parker. Now come on, we got a long ass flight to catch.’ She sassed, still smiling.

Hand in hand, they walked towards the plane. Both of them were in their own little world as they approached Ned and Betty, who were also in a relationship. Ned was really happy for Peter when he told him that even though his plan to woo MJ hadn’t exactly gone successfully, she still liked him anyway and that they were in a relationship.

’So....I take it you two are gonna be sitting together? At least we don’t have to come up with some shitty story about a perfume allergy this time. I’m still so sorry about that, man.’ Ned smiled.

’Nah, don’t apologise. You were only trying to help,’ Peter smiled and squeezed MJ’s hand. ‘Yeah, we are sitting together. I can’t wait!’

’What are we waiting for? Let’s board!’ Betty grinned.

Ned and Betty went first, discussing some game that they were going to play together on the plane. MJ went next, after Peter insisted on it to be ‘gentlemanly’. They were still holding hands, but even if the other wouldn’t admit it, it was kinda getting a bit sweaty. Nerves, maybe?

As they entered the seating area, both of them saw Brad. When he saw MJ, he grinned, waved wildly and gestured for him to sit next to him. MJ, shook her head, smirked and raised hers and Peter’s entwined hands to shock him. Sure, this did receive a lot of ‘ooooooooh’s from the class and a ‘I didn’t know Penis Parker had it in him,’ from Flash, but she ignored that. She just thought Brad’s crestfallen face as he noticed them holding hands was a picture. Peter briefly debating giving him the middle finger, but he was mature. Instead, he and MJ held their heads up high as they made their way to their seats.

As they sat down, MJ initiated the conversation after a few minutes of blissful quiet between the pair.

’Parker, you know I like you but what I’m really NOT loving right now is sweaty hand-holding. So can we stop for now?’ she smirked, in her usual cheeky MJ manner.

’Of course, I just want you to feel comfortable M,’ he smiled in reply, untangling their fingers.

’Did I say that you could call me M?’ MJ joked, but after noticing his face fall ‘Peter I’m joking. It actually sounds kinda hot, you saying it like that. Please keep calling me M.’

’Okay so,’ Peter quickly interrupted, trying to ignore the heat coming to his cheeks. ‘What do you want to do first? Play a game or watch a film with my oh-so-cool-and-technological dual headphone adapter?’

’I’m feeling a movie. Your pick,’ MJ shrugged. ‘Oh. Please never say anything like that about any technology related thing ever again, you dork.’ she laughed, ruffling his hair.

’Umm, you okay with Star Wars? There was a new one that came out whilst we were....gone and I haven’t had the chance to watch it since. Also...I want to share my interests with you. You don’t have to love it, stan it or whatever the name is now but it would mean the world if-‘ Peter is cut off by Michelle shushing him loudly.

’Peter, of course I’ll watch the new Star Wars with you. Just don’t expect me to know who everyone is. I’ll be asking a lot of questions,’ MJ said softly, stroking his cheek.

’Thank you, M.’ Peter kissed her cheek.

They got settled, MJ with her head on Peter’s shoulder and his resting just on top. They decided not to hold hands, but Peter’s arm snaked around MJ’s shoulder. Once they were both comfortable enough, Peter pressed play, and kissed MJ’s head.

—————————————————————

Peter yawned and opened his eyes to see the credits rolling. Seriously? He missed all of that? He’d been waiting months to see that film. Peter figured he would have to ask May nicely to rent it once he reached home. He turned slowly to check if MJ was awake, and to be expected, she was asleep. He didn’t blame her, the trip had been exhausting and draining for all involved, they all deserved some rest (this flight would be a long one). As if on cue, MJ opened her eyes, removed her head off Peter’s shoulder and yawned, stretching out.

’Good film?’ she smiled sleepily.

’I wouldn’t know, I fell asleep too. Do you want me to restart it or would you rather wait til we get home, where we can watch it together?’ he laughed softly.

’Nah, let’s wait until we get home. We might fall asleep again. What other films are there?’ MJ asked, looking at the screen opposite her.

’Actually, I was hoping we could have a conversation. I had a dream where we went on a date, where I took you swinging. In my suit, of course, to not cause any suspicion but you loved it!’ he grinned.

’No way, not in a million years. I’d love to go on a date with you but not do something as dangerous as swinging at a million miles an hour through the fucking air. That’s just a death wish. How do you do it all the time?’ MJ immediately pulled a face.

’Would you at least consider it? I promise that my webs are strong and I would go slow. Wouldn’t you love to see more of New York without your feet aching?’

’Yes, I would but I could just catch the subway for that. I’m sorry Peter but there is just no way I wanna go swinging. You’d probably drop me,’

’How do you know unless you gave it a try? And M, I promise on my life that I would never, ever drop you. I’m sure your parents would kill me, bring me back to life then kill me again if their daughter died because of Spider-Man. Honestly, I would never let that happen,’ he whispered. Luckily, everyone else was sleeping so wouldn’t be able to hear him.

’Tell you what, when we get back I’ll give you sometime to unpack, get settled then talk to your aunt and Happy about....whatever it is they’ve got going on and then we’ll meet up by a lamppost. How does that sound?’ MJ shrugged. ‘But you’ve got to promise me that if I say stop then you have to stop.’

’Of course, MJ. If you honestly don’t want to go swinging then I’ll drop the idea and we’ll do something else-‘

’I’ve just said I’d do it, okay? Now let’s pick the next film,’ MJ rolled her eyes, smiling at the same time.

That’s how the rest of the plane ride went, Peter and MJ watching corny comedy films (with Peter laughing at all the jokes and MJ complaining at most of them) and planning our future dates. When the plane landed, both of them realised they only had 2 hours of sleep between them (jet lag would be a killer) but they were still high on adrenaline from kissing and holding hands.

As Peter and MJ walked through the airport hand in hand, they both knew that everything was going to be okay. Their relationship would blossom. They would go on cute dates, buy each other meaningful presents and be lovey-dovey with each other. Nothing or no-one was going to hurt them. 

They were going to be together. Forever.

They may have been far from home, but they were closer to each other than they realised.


End file.
